


It's not normal, but who the hell cares?

by delixate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Teen Wolf, layden, liam dunbar - Freeform, neck kisses, sorta sexy dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delixate/pseuds/delixate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam had never wanted anything to do with her before now. Sure, he didn't want her dead, but he didn't necessarily want her around ethier. Until, of course, she wore those goddamn shoes.</p>
<p>Honestly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not normal, but who the hell cares?

**Author's Note:**

> set around 4x01 where liam and hayden are on the look out in the mexican club.

The club was packed, and Hayden couldn't see. There was a dance floor, with a bar to the left. Bodygards surrounded the buliding, seemingly for their protection, but Hayden knew different.

"Somethings wrong," she whispered to Liam, her senses highting. The bodygaurds were all speaking in English, as if they wanted them to hear. Liam nodded, putting his back to the wall. Hayden almost laughed at how awkward he was. He had obviously never been to a club before.

"So what do we do?" he asked. Hayden smirked, and put her hand out for a drink, which much to her disgust, was glowing fluro green.

"I-I wouldn't drink that if I was you," Liam stuttered, glaring at the drink with such annoyance that it twisted his face. Hayden glared, and shoved the drink into his face. 

"I'm not going to drink it, stupid. It's probably packed with the supernatural equivalent of drugs." 

Liam looked alarmed, and Hayden couldn't help but agree with him. As a human, Hayden had to be extra careful about what she did. When she first learned about the supernatural, she had been scared out off her wits. It took her three months, new shoes from Lydia and an 3 pints of Ben and Jerry's from Scott to even look at them in the face.

"Uh....so what do we do?" Liam asked for the second time. Hayden looked across the bar, and saw an extreamely hot guy staring at her chest.

"We dance." 

And with that she stalked over to the guy, adjusting her top so her clevelge showed. As she reached him, she saw his eyes where a dangerous shade of bright, unsuspecting blue.

Good. Dangerous was her specialty.

\----

Liam watched Hayden dance from across the dance floor, his eyes trained firmly on her face. He didn't like Hayden, (in fact, he dispised her) but that didn't mean he wanted to see her dead ethier. He knew the guy she was dancing with was a werewolf, and he also knew he had killed someone to get those eyes. Liam knew Hayden knew this. How could she not? 

He watched her dance, her hips swaying to the music. She waved her hands in the air sexily, getting the attention of every male in sight. She was wearing a dark purple dress, one so short it reached mid thigh. How could he not have noticed that before? Surely Lydia wouldn't let her out in that. He heels were scarily high, and Liam wondered how she hadn't fallen over yet. Did girls take special classes to learn how to walk in 5-inch heels? Hayden winked at Mr Asshole, and he sucked her neck, which made her gasp.

Who was this guy? Was he purposly trying to be the worlds biggest douce? 

He gave Peter a run for his money, and that was saying something. 

Watching Hayden, Liam felt weird, like someone had just punched him in the stomach. He shook his head, almost as if that could shake away the feeling. It must have been the vodka shots he had done with Mason before coming here.

But then again, werewolfs couldn't get drunk, could they? 

Liam shook the thoughts out of his head and marched up to Hayden and Mr Asshole. 

"Excuse me?" Liam asked roughly, not a trace of hospitality in his voice. 

"Excuse me?" Mr Asshole scoffed and put his arn around Hayden's waist, feeling her ass in the process. Liam clenched his fists, not happy with the stuation. "We're dancing mate, so piss off." 

Liam bit back a growl that was about to come out of his mouth. "You mean you're dancing with my girlfriend." 

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Liam wanted to groan. Why? Why the hell would he say that? Apart from the fact that Liam had no feelings for Hayden (other than to prove her wrong of course,) she was going to kill him. He could see his gravestone already; 

'Here lies Liam Dunbar, a guy who couldn't keep his f*cking mouth shut.'

Mr Asshole dropped his hand immediatly, and Hayden shot a death glare at Liam. "Well." Mr Asshole was now glaring at Liam. Was it national glare at Liam day? If so, he was definitly skipping next year. "Have fun with your girlfriend." He spat the word girlfriend at Liam. "She was a slut anyway." 

Hayden gasped and shot the finger up at him, but Liam doubted he saw. He was already making his way towards a leggy blond.

Hayden stepped closer to Liam, making them centermeters apart. He could see the fire in her eyes, and she radiated heat. "Why. Would. You. Do. That!" Her voice was calm, yet she manged to scare Liam with her intensity. She stabbed his chest with every word, her long nails cresing his white t-shirt. 

Liam, for some reason, couldn't answer. He was too busy making sure that Mr Asshole was out of Hayden's sight. 

"WELL?" Liam was smacked back to reality, with a seething, annoying Hayden Romeo waiting for an answer. 

"That guy was a douche," he said simply, making Hayden groan. 

"Well of course, he was a douche! Half of the male population is, Wolfy." 

Liam glared at her; "don't call me that! And anyway, I just think you can do better." 

Hayden scoffed. "It's not like I was going to marry him!" 

Liam was about to snap back when Hayden put a finger to her lips, making him tense up. Watching Hayden with Mr Asshole had almost made him forget what they were really here for.

Almost. 

A group of young men were forming a circle, dressing in black suits. That alone made Liam want to punch them. Who wore a suit to a club, anyway?

"Apperently these guys," Hayden said softly, and it took Liam a minute to realize he had spoken out loud. 

Liam started to panic, his palms becoming clammy. He hastily wiped his hands on his trousers, trying to calm his heatbeat.

Hayden looked at him, and he knew she had an idea. "You know how to multi-task, right?" A million different ideas ran through Liam's head in that minute, but he nodded his head dully. 

"Good." Hayden's voice was soft, reminding Liam of honey. Without warning, she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the middle of the dance floor, spinning around to face him. She threw her hands around his neck, making him jump.

"W-what are you doing?" He hissed, disturbed at how close they were. Hayden was short, but in her (monster) heels she was just up to his nose. All he had to do was tilt his head, lean forward, and they would be kissing. 

Not that Liam was thinking of kissing her. Not at all.

Hayden lent forward so her lips brushed Liam's ear, and he slid his arms around her waist, feeling the curves of her hips on his fingertips. 

"Listen," she wispered into his ear. Liam finally got what she wanted him to do. She wanted him to listen in to their conversation, without being suspcious. He thought of the men in suits, stilled his heartbeat and listened.

Liam started to rock Hayden's body to the music, a fast techno track, and ran his left hand up her side, following her body as he got to her shoulders. Hayden pressed her body against his, making Liam gasp unwillingly. She swayed her hips, her hot breath (which smelt surprisingly like vodka) on his neck. Hayden leaned in and pressed her lips onto his ear, making him tighten his grip on her hips.

"Heard anything interesting?" She was breathless from dancing. Liam resisted the urge to look over his shoulder, so he grabbed Hayden's arms and moved her to the corner, where she had a veiw of the men, and Liam could here better. Unfourtunatly he didn't think of the music, as over the corner was the main dancing spot. 

Liam looked at Hayden, whose body was pressed completly against him, body parts pressed together so they mashed into one. Liam, being a virgin, had no idea what to expect from this situation. He knew that he would never get the chance to do this with Hayden again, so in the seconds that followed, Liam made what would ethier be the best or worst decision of his life.

He slid his hands down to her ass and pressed his lips to her neck, making light kisses up to her earlobe. He nibbled while his left hand trailed up her body, his hand draing pattens on her upper back. 

"You watch, I'll listen." His voice was raspy from the kissing, which he interally winced at. Was that normal? Then again, was any of this normal? 

Probabaly not.

Liam ignored the little angel on his shoulder that told him this was a bad idea. Kissing Hayden, however wrong, was fun. More fun than he had ever had being human and a werewolf. 

Liam had his reasons, of course. This was research! It wasn't like he liked Hayden or anything, this was just practice for the real thing.

Which was what he told himself with Hayden's hands over his body, her lips dancing along his jawline.

**Author's Note:**

> ....layden feels, anyone?


End file.
